The Story of Legends
by Jedi Jerix
Summary: This story is about a couple of people who do what they can to support who is good and who is bad. And there are OCs.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on!" Keyno yelled from a Republic Gunship. The people he was yelling at was 2 other jedi, running from multiple bolts of lazer fire. The clones have been chasing them for 2 hours. First, they got chased out of the hanger and had to escape by a "Gunship", and now they were getting chased a squadron of soldiers shooting at them with every type of blaster in the barracks.  
"Hurry up, or we will never get off of Coruscant!"  
"How could they betray us?!" Delen yelled from the blastdoors. "We'v fought next to them for years!"  
"Well, what ever the reason is, it can't be good." Jexion said, deflecting a bolt.  
As the Gunship flew through the air, the blastdoors closed. The small group of jedi where trying to find a better ship so they could leave the corrupted planet. As they were flying, they saw multiple ships, all in panic. The army of the Galactic Republic has fallen. As they were flying, they saw a hanger, with a transport ship. As they flew over it, they all jumped out of the Gunship, and landed hard on top of the ship. There was another squadron of clones right in front of the ship.  
"Now what do we do?" Delen said, peering over the front of the ship. "We can't just walk onto the deck, we will be spoted".  
"Well, we could try to sneek in from behind". Keyno suggested. "Or we could try to mind trick the squadron, but that would mean we need to focus really hard on the force."  
"Okey, we will try Keyno's first idea." Jexion said.  
So, one by one, they climed down the ship, thinking how they were going to get though the blockade. As they were sneeking in the ship, a small squad came walking to the bigger squad. The leader had blue markings, also his small squad did as well. As they were walking to the big squadron, they saw the 3 jedi.  
"Hey, there are some of the jedi!" the leader of the small squadron said. All of the clones turned and saw them.  
"Run!" all 3 said.  
All 3 jedi ran inside of the ship, while all of the clones there opened fire on them. 2 of the jedi turned on there lightsabers, deflecting bolts, while the other one ran to the cocpit, and started turning on the ship. As the ship started to lift, the commander clone yelled in his com saying, "The jedi are escaping, send some fighters to intercept them!".  
Finally, the ship was in the air. Jexion closed the blastdoor at the front of the ship.  
But just as the ship began to leave the planet surface, they were intercepted by 2 fighter class star ships. But it was too late, Jexion had already put in cordinants and went into light speed. Finally, they had escaped the enemy.  
"Well," Jexion said, "We are safe now, thats good."  
"Well now what do we do?" Delen asked. "We have no were to go."  
"Well," Keyno started, "We could be on our own, then we could do what we want."  
"But first, we need a leader." Delen suggested." I think Jexion should be the leader."  
"Very well," Jexion said, "then Keyno is next in command."  
All three were a little older than 20. Keyno has a Green lightsaber, a blaster pistol, a sniper, and a couple of shock granades. Delen has a White lightsaber, a blaster pistol, a couple of flash granades, and a upgraded blaster rifle. Jexion has a Blue lightsaber, blaster pistol, a couple of flash granades, a upgraded blaster rifle, and binoculars.

"From now on, we are our own small group." Jexion said " I would like to honor the peace the jedi tried to bring to the Republic. From now on, I say we try everything we can to destroy the Empire."

Everyone wanted to do the same thing.

"So what is our overall plan?" Delen and Keyno said.

Suddenly the ship began to shake. All three ran to the front of the ship and looked. The planet in front of them was redish/greyish. The planets sky looked like it was mostly cloudy all the time.

""What i this planet?" Dellen asked, confused on were we were.

"According to the computer, this planet is called "Sullest"." Jexion said.

"Sullest is a mining planet, why this planet Jexion?" Keyno asked.

"I typed in random coordinates." Jexion explained.

As they flew to the planets surface, they could see multiple huge tubes running on the planets surface. They were leading to multiple facilities all over the planet. They landed on the cargo deck of one of the many factories, not knowing what to expect. Out the windows they could see that there were some people that were coming to great them. All 3 walked back to the blastboor to see the new comers. As the blastdoor opened, they could see the people coming to great them. They were all deck officers. Then they all new why, the empire hadn't gone to this planet yet. There were no clone guards.

"Stay on guard." Jexion warned them.

"Greetings." the front one said, "Are you Jedi?"

"Yes we are." Jexion said.

"Have you heard the news?" the right one said. "The Republic has fallen, there's a new leader."

"Who's this new leader?"Delen asked.

"They call him "Emporer Plalpatine"." the left one said.

All of a sudden, they heard a a loud noise from the sky. They all looked up. In the sky were 3 "star destroyers" high in the sky, heading strait above the facility. They saw "tie fighters" heading strait for the landing pad. They also saw "Gunships" as well. As they were looking, they saw a ship, about to crash land on the platform. They all ran for cover. The ship crashed on to the landing pad, sliding across the platform. When it finally stopped, They saw the glass in the front shatter. Then a Sullesten, just like the deck officers, run to the group.

"Hi, we need to prepare for boarding clone troopers!" the Sullesten said.

"What happened to your ship?" Keyno asked.

"I was heading to this facility when I was attacked by those fighters. I was barely able to land." the Sullesten said.

"Whats your name?" Jexion asked.

"Blobor." Blobor said.

"Well, we better prepare then." Jexion said, "Deck officers, hide in our ship and land it on a secret part of the facility, send us the location when you land, no coms."

The deck officers ran to the ship and closed the blastdoors. The ship lifted up and flew away.

"Prepare guy's, we need to run to the location, and destract the enemy." Jexion said.

The "Gunships" landed on the plat forum, while we drew out our lightsabers and Blobor a machine gun. The clones open fired. Blobor was a really good shooter. He only had stun though. We deflected the bolts while Blobor fired at the clones. As we fought, we walked back as fast as we could attack. Finally, we rounded a corner. We ran. We ran as fast as we could. We were given the location, running in that direction. We saw the ship, and the blastdoors were open. We all ran in the ship. The deck officers were in the control room. We started up the engines, and went into lightspeed.


	2. Chapter 2 The Empire

"That was close." Delen said. "I thought we were goners down there."

"This isn't over yet." Jexion said, at the front of the ship.

Jexion was right; The Empire was there. There were three imperial star destroyers, all in formation, right in front of , they heard the strangest noise.

"What's that noise?" Keyno said.

They were all listening, wonder what more trouble they would run into. Then all of a sudden, they saw about 30 fighters, but ones they did not reconize.

"What kind of fighters are those?!" Delen asked.

"Trouble.

Then, all of the fighters open fired on the ship. There were three heading for each side of the ship while the main force flew strait for them.

"Does this ship have any guns?" Jexion asked." Or else we don't stand a chance out here."

"Only two guns in the front, other than that, nothing." Keyno said.

Willin prepared and fired the guns at the incoming fighters. Two of them, unfortunately the blaster bolts were blue, which unfortunately meant that they were stun so that they could only stun the ship, not stop it, so they stunned four the ones in front and bumped them aside as they were going to go strait between two of the Star Destroyers.

"Are you crazy?" One of the deck officers said. "We will be tractor beamed before we get past them."

"I didn't think about that part." Jexion said.

Jexion turned around the ship just before they were going to be tractor beamed.

"We almost got captured." Delen said. " Now what?"

"Were getting out of here." Jexion said.

"Fighters coming in." Blobor said.

Without warning, Jexion started the hyper drive. All of the sudden, there was a crashing noise. The ship jolted, everyone flew back, flying thew the landed hard on the floor. The ship was rocking side to side. Finally the ship stopped shaking. They all stood up and ran to the cockpit. Willin looked at the computer and looked at the damage report.

"That was not good." Jexion said. "We were almost obliterated back there."

Everyone there were looking at each other to see what they would do next. They had brainstormed before, but nothing was actually chosen.

"I think we should travel and help whoever we can." Delen said.

"I think we should set up a base, then we can store supplies then help the people around the galaxy." Keyno said.

"I think we should do both." Jexion said." We will build a base and we will help people in need."

They all agreed. If they were going to help more people, then they would need to set up a base. If they had a base, then they could have a safe place to go, then go back on a mission.

"So were will it be?" One of the deck officers said. "And what will we do?"

"You could join us on our mission, we could always use helpers." Jexion said.

So, they all elected that they would all build a base on "Kashyyyk", a forest planet world.

"Then that's are next destination." Jexion said.

They activated the hyper drive and left.

/

"They got away from us sir." A imperial officer said.

There was of the officers were ready for their next orders.

"Follow them." a voice said," We will do what we can till there are more reinforcements."

"Yes Celron,sir."

"We must stop all rebels, there cannot be any resistance."

The ship went into light two other ships followed.


	3. Chapter 3 More and More Trouble

"This is just great," Delen said, "Why are they everywhere we go?"

They had just entered the atmosphere. As they had entered though, they saw 2 "Star Destroyers" circling a part of the planet. It looked like they were setting up a base. They heard transmissions that there were ships flying all over the planet. That meant that it would be a lot harder to set up a base without the "Empire" attacking them while setting up a base.

"Well, we have to give it a try." Jexion said.

Finally, they found a place to land. As they landed, they were going to the blast door. When it opened, they all walked out. The view was amazing. There were birds flying, and there were lots of trees. This would be a perfect place to set up a base. The "empire" would be a problem, but other than that, this would be a good place to make a base.

"This is cool." one of the deck officers said.

"But what about that "imperial" base?" another one said," They're not going to leave us alone."

"We could take the base, then we could run them out, away from us." Delen said.

But Keyno said, "But that would only attract more attention to us, we should set up a base."

"How about we do both ideas?" Jexion said. "We could run them out of the base, then we would have the base to ourselves. But first we need to see the locals, try to get them on our side."

"That might be a problem." Keyno said, "The "Imperials" might have captured them."

"We need to try though." Jexion said.

"What about us?" one of the deck officers said, "What do we do?"

"You can stay with us and help us, or we can fly you somewhere else. You don't have to help us." Jexion said.

"You can stay if you want." Delen said.

All three were hesitant. They didn't know what to choose. They were all standing there, thinking of what to do. Finally, they agreed on a decision.

"I'm staying." said one of the deck officers.

"I'm also staying." Said another one.

"I want to leave." said the third one.

"Alright then, one of us will take the third deck officer home." Jexion said.

"I will fly him to his home," Delen said. "Where do you live?"

"I would like to go to the nearest hanger on the nearest planet." the officer said.

Ok then." Delen said.

"Meet us back here when your done." Jexion said.

"Ok." Delen said.

Delen and the deck officer walked to the ship and flew off. It was just the 2 Jedi, Blobor, and the two deck officers.

"Before we go anywere, what are your names?" Jexion said.

"My name is Loxwell." said the left, "And I'm Wollpon." said the one on the right.

"I told you guys my name, my name is Blobor." Blobor said.

The two "jedi" looked at them all, wondering what to do next. This is the first time they all got t take a break. They had been rushing ever scince they got off of "Coruscant".

"What are your names?" Loxwell said.

"My name is Jexion, I was just made team leader of are little group, but now there are a lot more of us." Said Jexion.

"My name is Keyno," Keyno said, "I was made second leader of the small group."

"Now that we are all introduced, who is team leader now?" Blobor asked.

They all were thinking about that ever since they flew in toward "Kashyyyk". It was not as complicated when they decided quickly. But now they had no one chasing them. So now they could officialy decide.

"Everyone who votes Jexion as team leader, say "I", that is how we will make the vote." Blobor said.

Loxwell and Blobor voted Jexion, Wollpon voted Keyno. It was two for Jexion and one for Keyno. Jexion had a feeling that he was going to be chosen, but thought it to himself.

"So, then I guess I'm team leader officialy." Jexion said. "Then who is second in command?"

The vote for second leader was Keyno. The rest they decided they would descuss later.

/

"We still can't track those Jedi." the officer said. "They are too far out of range."

"What should we do then?" another officer said.

All of a sudden, a transmission came in. The officers were trying to get it through so they could hear it.

"Hello, I'm a deck officer from "Sullest", if I get what I desire, then I will tell you where they are. All I ask for is a rank in the "Imperial" Army."

"Granted, where are they?" Celron asked.

"They are an the planet "Kashyyyk", they are on the opposite side that the "Imperial Base" is on."

"Set a course for "Kashyyyk". Celron said.

"Yes, sir." the officer said.


	4. Chapter 4 They Found Us

Some hours have passed,it has gotten dark. Delen has just gotten back.

"How was it?" Keyno asked.

"It was alight, he got on a transmitter when I left." Delen said.

Keyno was the first one to lookout, so talking to Delen was not helping. So after, he went back to watching for any danger. Since Keyno was now second leader, he had a lot of responsibility. So, he walked over to see Willin, wanting to see if Jexion knew what to do next.

"What are we going to do next?" Keyno asked.

"We should try to find were a "wookie" village is,"Jexion said, "If we find them, they can tell us were the "Imperial" base is."

All of a sudden, they heard a engine get louder in the distance. Jexion was listening, while Keyno woke up the rest of the group. They all got out any wepones they have. Unfortunatly, Loxwell and Wallpon did not have a weapon, so Keyno threw his sniper to Loxwell and Jexion threw his blaster to Wallpon. They all got into a battle stance, ready to be attacked. All of a sudden, a speeder came out of the trees. The person driving it jumped off of the speeder, ignighted a red lightsaber and lunged at Jexion. Jexion parried with the sith when 2 others came on speeder bikes. They both parried with Keyno and Delen. While that was happening, 2 squads came and opened fire on Blobor and the others. They got behind cover and returned fire. They still only had stun rounds so they used what they had. While they were fighting, 2 of the sith ran away, while the one fighting Jexion stayed,still fighting him. This was all going wrong so fast. They all ran to the, ship leaving the sith and the "Storm Troopers" behind.

/

"Celron, we have a transmission from the base." a officer said.

"Put them through." Celron said.

The transmission started to appear on the communications table.

"Why are you here,Celron?" said the leader of the base.

"I've tracked jedi here." Celron man on the communications table looked distressed.

"I've come to stop them." Celron said.

"Very well," He said, "Just get it over with, I'm already dealing with rebels."

The com turned off. The officers were waiting for more orders.

"Head to the opposite side of the planet, leave two ships here." Celron said, "We need to take care of some Jedi."

"Yes sir." they said.

Celron walked to the communications table and looked at the person across from him.

"Take some of the others and find them." Celron said.

"Yes master." the person said.

The person walked away. They had already sent three sith to attack and find were they were at. Just then, a message came.

"Sir, the sith have found the Jedi, they are on the other side of the planet. The sith are in persuet."

"Follow them." Celron said. "They must not get away."


	5. Chapter 5 The base Infiltration

"That was too close." Keyno said.

They had just flown away from the area, ready for any more attacks. They were all waiting for Jexion to say what was next. They were all tired, but thankfully, they had all gotten some rest.

"We need to go to that imperial base." Jexion said.

"We can't take that base all by ourselves." Delen said.

"We are going to have to try,"Jexion said, "If we take the base, we could have all of those resources."

They all agreed. The ship landed not far from the base, but far enough for them not to see them. They let someone guard the ship, and they started to sneak towards the ship. They looked at the base from the ship. They had "tie-fighters" flying all over the place. They were close to being seen and to land undetected. They saw three "Star Destroyers" flying in the sky.

/

"Sir, the "sith" couldn't catch them." a officer said.

"Prepare my shuttle." Celron said.

"Are you going down there sir?" another officer said.

"Yes." Celron said.

They all noded, and ordered officers in the hanger to prepare.

As he walked down to the hanger, he saw that all of the soldiers were heading strait to the hanger. He was wondering why, but he would soon see. When he finally got there, He could see that there was another "imperial shuttle" there as well. All of the soldiers lined up in rows in front of the ship. When he finally saw who was in the shuttle he realized that there was that one "sullesten" who had told them where these "jedi" were. He was right. Out walked the "sullesten", walking proudly.

"Are you ready to complete the rest of your bargen?" The "sullesten" said.

"Very well," Celron said. "Go get what is yours and leave."

Celron pointed at a couple of boxes that were at the other side of the hanger.

(sorry chapter is so short. longer one coming soon. Once this book is all posted, I will upload the seconed which is a lot longer and more story.)


	6. Chapter 6 A force wielders duel

Jexion saw it before the others did. There was a "imperial shuttle" heading strait for the imperial base. They had been searching the area to see what they would have to sneak past. The were two squadrons of "storm troopers" and 4 "At-St's" circling the whole base. Jexion was planning the rout to getting in when Keyno walked over to him.

"So have you figured out how we are going to get in to the imperial base?" Keyno asked.

"Yes, the only way we can get in is by a service door that is on the side of the base. If we knock out the guards there, we can get in through there. We dont know whats inside the base yet, but it's a start."

Jexion was exited. He had not planed a big plan like this in a while. But he was ready to face whoever was in the base. Non of the others could really sense it, but he could. He sensed the presence of a "sith". Whatever it was, he would be the one to face it. He ran back and told the others his plan. They all agreed with it. As they sneaked to the side of the base, they could see that there was only two guards. So, they all sneaked behind them and knocked them out. Then they opened the door and walked in.

/

"This is a surprise." the imperial deck officer said.

Celron was standing there, looking at the forest, trying to see if he could see any of the "jedi". Unfortunately, he did not see any. So he assumed that he would either have to go to them, or they would come to him.

"It shouldn't be," Celron said, "You are having a hard time locating them. So I came to clean up the mess."

"Of course, sir." the officer said.

Celron could sense the "jedi" were close.

"Where is your main reactor?" Ceron said.

The imperial officer showed him the way. On the way, Celron turned on his communicator.

"Inquisitors, are you there?" Celron said.

"This is inquisitor plex. I am on my way to the base."

"Bring the other inquisitors," Celron said, "we will need them to defeat the "jedi". With our numbers, we will destroy them."

"Yes sir." plex said.

Celron and the officer arrived at the main reactor.

"This is were they will attack." Celron said.

/

"This will be dangerous," Jexion said, " I can sense a "sith" is here."

As they walked into the main reactor room, they saw a person standing on the other side of the room. He was not a officer. He could see a "lightsaber" on his belt, and he was wearing a little bit of armor.

"Welcome, Jedi." Celron said.

"Who are you?" Jexion said.

"I am Celron, I'm the one who has been chasing you since I saw you on "Sullest". Your friend that didn't want to join you betrayed you. He told me your location."

Blobor turned around and saw three other people with "lightsabers".

"People,we got company." Blobor said.

Jexion and the team walked to the middle of the room.

"This is not your fight guys, Blobor, you take the two others and leave. Go to the ship." Jexion said.

"We are not going to just leave you." Blobor said.

"I told you to, that is a order." Jexion said.

"How about this, I will let your friends go if you stay here and fight." Celron said.

Jexion did not waver. "Deal." he said.

"Blobor, go to the ship, and if I or the others don't come back, then take off and leave."

Blobor looked sad,but did it. The others left with him.

"Now," Celron said." prepare to meet your fate."

He grabbed and turned on his "lightsaber". He put it in a ready stance. Jexion and the other two turned on the lightsabers they had since the start of all of this, ready to fight the 4 "sith".


	7. Chapter 7 Sacrifice for friends

Jexion and Celron locked in a clash. The other two were paring with the other two, trying to remain calm. Soon after, Celron and Jexion were doing multiple saber forms, but mostly the 2nd and 3rd form. Keyno challenged Plex and Delen challenged the other two. Jexion jumped away, throwing his blade at Celron with a lot of force. Celron deflected the blade, and shot some lightning at Jexion. Keyno was parring with Plex, trying to over power the sith inquisitor. Delen wa getting backed into a corner, trying to block the two inquisitors blades. Keyno could see that Delen was struggling. So he jumped in front of the two inquisitors and blocked the two blades. Then Delen attacked Plex and Keyno attacked the two inquisitors. Jexion saw that there was a window on the wall.

"Keyno, Delen! Survive!" Jexion yelled.

Jexion used a force push on Keyno and Delen and they flew out the window. Then he attacked all 4 of them. Jexion used the force and grabbed one of the inquisitors lightsabers and tuned on both sides of the lightsabers sides. Using his training, he wielded all 3 blades, spinning the two blades and his other with extreme speed. He was able to block all of the attacks. But the inquisitor used the force and grabbed his blade back. Jexion still blocked all of the blades. After 5 minutes of blocking and attacking, he saw the ship take off. Then, he turned off his lightsaber and sat down.

"You made a good choice." Celron said.

"I'm doing it to save my team." Jexion said.

The inquisitors pointed their lightsabers at Jexion. He did not like the blade that close to his face, but he knew they wouldn't move it away.

"Well," Celron said.

With fast speed, Celron punched Jexion in the face and knocked him out.

"Bring this "jedi" to my ship." Celron said.


	8. Chapter 8 The locals

Keyno was scared. He was falling out of a high building. But he and Delen knew what to do. They both used the force to slow the fall. They still hit the metal floor really hard. When they looked up, they saw the ship, and the others.

"Come on Keyno & Delen!" Blobor yelled from the ship.

They both ran. But while they were running, they were getting shot at by "storm troopers". They deflected the bolts and cept running. When they got in, they could see Jexion fighting. Jexion looked up at them, then stoped fighting. Then they saw him get punched by Celron.

"We need to help him." Keyno said.

"We need to survive first." Blobor said.

They flew to a openish area, there were some houses in the tree. They landed the ship and walked down to the ground. When they did and walked around a little bit, some wookies walked over to them. They did not looked pleased. They spoke to Keyno, sounding a little angry.

"Do you know what they are saying?" Keyno asked.

"I have a translator." Delen said.

Delen turned it on and the wookie spoke again, still sounding irritated. Then Delen read it out loud.

"Who are you people and what are you doing here? If you are with those scary people we will fight you and keep our village."

Keyno spoke," We do not want to hurt you, we are here for your help. Our friend has been taken and we need your help to get them back."

The wookie spoke again, but a lot more calmer.

Delen translated, " We cannot right now. We need to find a weakness in those scary people."

Keyno thought for a minute, then came to a decision.

"We know a weakness." Keyno said.


	9. Chapter 9 Give us Information

When Jexion woke up, his head hurt like crazy. He was strapped to a table. There was multiple machines hanging above his head. The room was not a small room but it wasn't a big room ether. It was a very plain room. Then, Celron walked into the room. He looked at me, frowning.

"Lets learn your secrets." He said.

"So you weren't going to let them go forever. I knew you would lie." Jexion said.

"I'm a jedi hunter, that is my job. I'm not going to just let some jedi get away." Celron said.

The machines started to move. After a minute of it moving, it started shocking me. It was not a comfortable pain. Jexion felt it all over his body. Then it stopped.

"Where are those jedi?" Celron asked.

"I would never tell." Jexion said.

"Then I will leave you to be electrocuted." Celron said.

He left, and the machine started shocking Jexion again. That was when I used a ability that not a lot of jedi knew about. I used the force and past out.

/

Jexions eyes opened. He could see all of his memories. e used the force to move his thoughts to his memory. The only pain he could feel was a little irritation. What felt like a hour, he regained consciousness. He looked around. He was still being electrocuted. The pain was still there, but Jexion had a weird feeling that there was someone there. Then the shocking stopped. A man in a mask walked in front of me. Then he just stood there, looking at me. After a minute, he pressed a button on his wrist and the restraints opened. Then we waved for me to follow.

"We need to get my "lightsaber"." Jexion said," And who are you?"

He did not say anything. So Jexion just followed him. They were crawling through the vent system, when Jexion asked another question.

"Are you just getting me out of here so you can get paid?" Jexion asked.

He stopped and turned his head slowly in my direction.

"Sorry, just asking." Jexion said.

He stopped at one of the vents. He jumped down and Jexion followed They were in the hanger. There was only one ship. Then the man in the mask handed me my lightsaber.

"Did you get this before you came for me?" Jexion asked.

Jexion was still confused, but he followed him anyway. They both got in the masked mans ship and he flew out of the hanger.

"Were are you taking me?" Jexion asked.

"Do you always talk this much?" He asked.

"I'm taking you to the rebel alliance."


	10. Chapter 10 The Protector

The rebel fleet was huge. There were about 10 to 15 ships. They were all in a close formation, ready for any kind of fight. They were heading for the main big one. When they landed in the hanger, there was a lot of busy people. But when they got out, there was a busy group heading strait for them. They looked like a patrol group. When they got there they looked a little tense.

"Hello, Jedi." The one in the front said.

"I can understand you are a bit confused."

"A bit?" Jexion said, "I don't even know where I am."

"Just follow me and we will show you everything."

Jexion and the masked person followed the small group all the way to the elavader. As they went up, he could see the whole fleet. When they finally got there, it was very busy. There were people running everywhere, delivering messages and giving other people orders. The group walked to the middle of the room to a small group of people.

"Commander, this the "jedi" you sent us for." The man in the front said.

The people in the group turned around.

"Welcome,Jedi. I am the commander of this rebel fleet." The commander said.

"Thank you for rescuing me, but why did you bring me here?" Jexion asked.

"We are offering you a chance to help the people of the galaxy and save your friends." the commander said.

"Okey, I'm interested." Jexion said.

"We want you to lead a squadron to rescue your friends, but we have built you a set of armor for you to ware. You will be the leader of a squad."

"A Guardian of the rebellion."


	11. Chapter 11 Saving Friends

When he finished putting on the armor, he wanted to test it out. The rebellion were heading strait to the planet the Jexions team were on. Jexion walked over to the commander.

"Thank you for the suit." Jexion said.

"We only ask you for one favor." The commander said. " Bring them back."

" I will return." Jexion said.

"Good luck." The commander said and walked away.

The suit was awesome. There were a lot of functions, mainly a jet pack and some thrusters. They also had gadgets on the wrists. Jexion was liking it already. They gave him a special rifle and an attachment for his lightsaber. He went to the elevator and went to the hanger. It was time to get his friends back.

He was guided to his own ship. The ship was amazing. He was given one of the fleets smaller battleships. They had to fly him over there but they said his own ship was inside that ship. He was now his own commander of his own cruiser. When he got he thanked them for the ride and went to the bridge. It was a little small but it was his to command. The next in command came to him.

"Hello commander. Sorry you were rushed into all of this. I am second in command, Zolian sir." Zolian soluted.

"Nice to meet you. Could you please make preporations to go strait to Kashyyyk?" Jexion asked.

"Of course sir." Zolian said.

Zolian shouted:" Make preparations for lightspeed!"

/

"Is everything ready?" Keyno asked.

Delen walked up, geared up and ready for battle.

"Everything is prepared. All we need now is the signal." Delen said.

They sat there quiet a couple yards from the imperial base. Then they heard a loud noise and saw explosions over the top of the base. They yelled and ran towards the base with half of the army from the village. They ran towards the gate and threw explosives against the wall. One hit the laser gate and the other hit the electrical panel. The gate started the flicker then turned off.


	12. Chapter 12 Their Past

The travel through lightspeed was taking longer than expected. He should of expected it. It wasn't the first time this had happened.

Three years ago:

"Are we almost there yet!?" Delen wined, "I'm bored."

They were in the ships quarters, waiting for the next planet they were going to inspect. It was taking longer than expected.

"We will get there when we get there." Keyno said.

He was sitting on his bunk, playing around with his lightsaber, seeing if there was anything wrong with it. Jexion was leaning against the wall. He was working on his new gadget. It was a hacking tool that could log into a ships or bases computer and control it without being hacked itself. He was working on the more deeper controles when all three of them were called to the bridge. Delen instantly jumped off his bed, ready for anything. Keyno sat up calmly and put away his lightsaber. Jexion sat up and put the gadget on his wrist. All three of them headed to the bridge.

People soluted as they walked by. Delen of course saluted back, Feeling it was and honor to be the rank he was. Keyno stood by Delen, talking with one of the deck officers. Jexion walked right to the front of the bridge.

" Hello, General Jexion." The second in command said.

"Hello. I was wondering why were we called up here?" Jexion asked.

"We had a static transmission from the planet we were going to survey." He said.

"Put it through." Jexion said.

There was static at first, but then he could hear blaster fire.

"- - - Hello - - - - - We are under attack - - repeat we are under attack- - - - please send help- - - - AAAAAA!- - - -"

"We need to get there as soon as possible." Jexion said.

"Were here sir."

They came out of hyperspace, right in the middle of a space battle. There were separatist frigates and Republic frigates every ware. All of a sudden there was a bunch of com static in all of the speakers.

"We need to get to the planets surface." Jexion said.

"But we don't have the fire power." The second in command said.

Keyno and Delen ran in.

"Prepare the gunships, were going down to the planets surface." Jexion said.

"Are you crazy!?" Delen said, "Theres no way we will make it."

"We have to try."Keyno said.

"Get out of this battle after we leave and call some aid from the republic." Jexion said.

"Yes sir."

They ran into the closest gunship and flew out of the hanger, with 9 other gunships.

"What do we do when we reach the surface?" Delen asked.

"Delen, you go with the first two gunships and scout out the area."

"Yes, the more faster I'll go the more I can support one of you."

"Keyno, you go to the main fight and stop the battle in any way you can."

"Got it." Keyno said, "What about you, Jexion?"

"As for me, I'm going to the source of the transmission and will come and help both of you when me and my squad are finished."

The ship touched the ground.

"Lets do this." Jexion said.


	13. Chapter 13 A call form Yonder

Present day

"Sir, we have about a hour before we get there."Zolian said, " I'm sorry sir, we are trying to get there as fast as we can."

All of a sudden a transmission came through.

"Hello Commander Jexion. My name is Yonder, I am a jedi like you." Yonder said.

"Nice to meet you Yonder. I am on my way to get my friends. Will you be there to help?" Jexion asked.

"Yes, I will be there, me and my three ships should be there to help you."

"'Yes."" Jexion thought to himself.

"You and your friends are not the only jedi about to join the rebellion." Yonder said.

"See you there." Jexoin said.

When they got there there was 5 Imperial ships all in a blockade. Jexion was ready for battle. It was time to get his friends back and stop these new sith.

"How many fighters do we have?" Jexion asked.

"We have twenty with us and thirty are being sent to us." Zolian said.

"What about Yonders fleet?" Jexion asked, a little worried. The odds were usually against him but that couldn't worry him now.

"He has about thirty five and 10 bombers." Zolian said.

"Prepare my ship and the others, the battle is about to begin." Jexion said.

/

"Celron, they are here."

"So.." Celron said," he's come for a rematch."

"Sir, what are your orders?"

Celron was quiet for a minute.

"Launch the fighters and prepare my ship. I'm heading to the battle on the ground."

"Yes sir."

/

Jexion could hear the loud noise of the fighters as he walked through the door. There were differint types of ships here. But the one that was his was one of the biggest. The size wasn't the only thing that was impressive. The cannons and the thrusters were also a big and very sleek. I was a lot like his old ship that he flew. He missed those days, before these people took over the Republic. There were people at the ship, a crew it looked like, with armor like his but not nearly as technologically advanced as his, and there were some parts that were broken. He walked up to them.

"Hello commander. Were your crew and your team. Awaiting orders sir." the one in front said.


	14. Chapter 14 Rematch

Jexion pulled the throttle to almost its limit as they were wizing past explosions. But we wasn't that worried. He had been in worst situations in the clone wars, but there was no time for that. He entered the atmosphere and slowed down to find a good spot to land. There was tons of explosions and blaster bolts flying all over. Thankfully the landing platform had one open spot.

Once we landed Jexion "senced a disturbence in the force". He was pretty sure that it was Celron again, but this time, he did not have to worry about Delen or Keyno. He knew they could protect themselves. When they walked out onto the platform, Celron and the inquisitors were there.

"Hello again Jexion." Celron said sarcastically.

"Team, go help the other two Jedi." Jexion said.

The team sped off, going to look and help the other two jedi. Celron noded and the inquisitors walked to oposite direction into there shuttles and flew off.

"Ready for a rematch?" Celron said, igniting his lightsaber.

"Yes, I am."

Celron rushed at him, using the force to build up his speed. Jexion quickly ignited his lightsaber and defected the three powerful strokes that drove him back. Jexion quickly parried and did a strong side stroke. They were parrying and lunging at each other on the platform. Celron used a big blast of lightning at him, which Jexion used the force to combat the lightning. There was a big ball of energy forming in the center of there force battle. When it got too big to control, it exploded, throwing them opposite directions.

Jexion quickly got up and saw two of the inquisitors climbing up to help Celron. When they got to the top, they ignited their lightsabers. Jexion used the force and grabbed the inquisitors lightsaber and pulled it to him. This was going to be a very difficult battle.


	15. Chapter 15 The Three Against the Sith

He was starting to get a little tired. This battle was hard, but he had been through worse. He spun the inquisitors lightsaber and deflected 4 saber slashes.

'come on, were are you...''' he thought.

/

"Come on, he's up here!"

They all ran up to the platform. The team and his jedi friends. They made it. They all ran up behind him and ignited their lightsabers.

"This was expected." Celron said and pushed a button.

All of the inquisitors that they saw before came up. The one who Jexion took his saber from used the force and took it back. Two ships landed and tons of inquisitors ran up to meet the others. There were a lot more inquisitors than even the team and the three jedi.

"Come on guys. We are Jedi and we will not be stopped and slain. We need to be that hope for the galaxy. Come on. Lets do this." Jexion said.

They charged at the inquisitors and met them in a clash. Keyno used the force on four of them and Delen was dueling three. Jexion took on the majority, disabling any who came in range. He sliced ones leg and put cuts on another. Celron parried with him, using all of the dark side he could muster. Celron was losing. Thats why he called in so many. Celron couldn't beat them. Jexion used this to his advantage and brought down all of his strength on Celron. Celron could not take all of the blows. His lightsaber was smashed from his hands and got a nice cut on his side. Jexion backed off and used the force to think. To think of the lightning that Celron had used on him. He focused on the lightside of the force and unleashed tons of lightning on Celron and every inquisitor around him. They fell to the ground in pain. 'Jedi could wield lightning' Jexion thought. He focused on let it was on the ground. He was breathing really heavy.

"H..h..How did you do that?" Celron said.

"Beginners luck." Jexion said.

Then their was a explosion. It was huge and destroyed the majority of the base. Then he saw Celron and any inquisitor that could get up. They all grabbed their wepones and ran for the shuttles. Celron grabbed his lightsaber and ran for a shuttle. They let them all go.

"Come on. Grab all of the ones that can't move and bring them on board the ship." Jexion said.

"Were are we going?" they all asked.

Jexion turned around and walked towards the ship and said," Back to help the rebellion."


	16. Chapter 16 Live to fight

They all got in the ship. They turned it on and flew back to the space battle. They boarded their rebel ship and ran to the bridge.

"Tell the fleet to head out. We are done here." Jexion said.

"Yes sir. Fleet this is the commanders orders. Were pulling out of this battle. Were done here." the second in command said. Then he said," Prepare for light speed."

The fleet turned around and went into light speed.

/

"We need help to find and stop these rebels." the second in command said.

"How are we going to do that?" a officer said.

The second in command was quiet for a minute then pressed a button on the panel and a hologram appeared.

"Hello Iden Versio. Are you and the rest of "Inferno Squad" got an opening?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact we do." Iden said.

/

"Well done sir." the leader of the fleet said.

The whole room cheered. They now had three jedi to help them.

"Thank you so much for joining the rebellion."

"We are not done yet, but we are well on our way to doing it."

Thank you for reading this fan fiction. There is a sequel coming soon. If you liked this book please share with your friends and tell them about the sequel coming soon.


End file.
